


Haikyuu Fanfic

by hisokasnextkid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokasnextkid/pseuds/hisokasnextkid
Summary: I do not own the characters or Haikyuu! Its selfI'll do requests too!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Kagehina

Kageyama's house

"Where's your parents Kags?" Hinata asked. "Business trip." He said. Everything was quite for a bit till they both sat down on his couch trying to watch a movie to pass the time. "Hey uh Kageyama?.." Hinata mumbled. "Hmm" replied the boy, "..can we cuddle..?" Hinata asked with hesitation making his cheeks a rosy pink. "....y-yeah whatever boke." Kageyama replied also making his cheeks pink. They cuddling for about an hour till Hinata started to get his hands closer to his cock. Kageyama noticed and blushed very hard. "Kageyama are you alright?" The ginger asked while looking up to him which made his hands inches away from his growing bulge. Hinata soon noticed and decided to tease him. "K-kageyama?" Hinata said getting his hand a bit closer. At this point Kageyama's cock was pulsing. He couldn't resist any long and he went in for a kiss. " mhh! "Hinata slightly moaned when Kageyama kissed him. Both of their tongues fighting for dominance, This went on for 2 minutes until Hinata gave up. They broke the kiss gasping for air but still having some saliva keeping them together. Hinata pulled on Kageyama's shirt asking to take it of. He nods as Hinata pulls his shirt off and takes off his own. Kageyama pushes Hinata making him on the bottom. Kageyama sucks on one of Hinata's nipples and plays with the other. "N-nghh...hah..!" Hinata moans in pleasure. Kageyama is kissing him down till the button of his pants and undid them playing with Hinata's bulge." K-kags please.."Hinata whimpered. Kageyama chuckles and takes off the only piece of clothing keeping Kageyama and Hinata's cock apart.  
He grabs Hinata's cock just barley teasing him

"K-kageyama-kun..!" Hinata whined from the painful pleasure from his cock. Kageyama finally gave in and kissed the top a little bit then putting his whole length in his mouth. "K-kAgeYamA!~" Hinata moaned as his hand shot to Kageyma's hair pulling it 

Kageyama bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Hinata's cock. Hinata mumbled curse words as he was close to his climax. "c-cUmMinG...!!~" Hinata moaned loudly when Kageyama stopped. "I want to be in you when you cum...baby.." Kageyma said in Hinata's ear. 

Hinata was flipped to his knees as Kageyama put his fingers in front of Hinata's mouth and said "suck."q Hinata did as he was told and sucked. Once Kageyama thought it was soaked enough he spat on Hinata's asshole making it more wet. Hinata let out a quiet moan and Kageyama put one finger in. Hinata let out a sigh, he put another one in "nngh.." Hinata moaned.

Kageyama started to scissor him till he thought he was stretched out enough. "You ready babe?" Kageyama asked while linking up his fuck to Hinata's hole. "m-mhm" Hinata was excited and nervous that any touch would make him moan. Kageyama pounded into Hinata with no warning. "G-GAH!!" Hinata moaned loudly. Kageyama chuckles as he keeps pounding into Hinata as he lets out small grunts. Hinata already felt like cumming as so did Kageyama. "K-kAgEyMA..!!" Hinata screamed. "That's not my name..call me daddy you slut." Kageyama replied . It gave chills down Hinata's spine. "D-DaDDy cUmMIng iM...." Hinata screamed as he was close. "G-GaH.. rIght tHeRe" He yelled when Kageyama found his sweet spot. Hinata at this point was a moaning mess moaning so loud.

Hinata was so close until Kageyama put a cock ring on his cock which prevents him from cumming. Hinata whined as he pleaded to cum. "Daddy p-please let m-me cum!" Hinata whined. Kageyama chuckled as said "Beg for it". At this point Hinata had no shame so he scream "P-pLeAse dAddY leT me cUm sO fUcKing HaRd!-" He was cut of by the intense pleasure as Kageyama removed the cock ring as Kageyama cummed inside as well. Kageyama bit Hinata's back at that moment.

After cleaning up and taking a shower

They cuddled for a while when Hinata said "B-bakayama I love you.." They paused when Kageyama said I love you to boke"


	2. Kenhina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aged up!!
> 
> Sorry for any typos
> 
> Enjoy

"Kenma!" Hinata ran up to Kenma and have him a hug. "Oh hi Shoyo.." Kenma mumbled without looking up from his game "Whatcha playing?" Hinata asked curious as ever. "Flappy bird" Kenma answer still not looking up from his game. "Hmm cool then...soo wanna come over to hang out" Hinata asked politely. "Huh?..oh ok sure.." He replied after dying finally looking up at Hinata and smiling. It made his heart flutter, Hinata got up and grabbed Kenma to his house. "Gah.." Kenma whispered from the small pain. 

Once they arrived Hinata asked him, "So Kenma-san I have something I want you to try." He looked up to him wondering what he wanted "what is it" he asked. He smiled and again dragged him to his room. "My parents and sister arent home so I want you to wear this." Hinata said as he was looking for something then pulled out a lingerie. Kenma blushed hard, "W-why..why do you want me to wear this..?" He asked observing the lingerie. "I wanna see how you look." He replied . Kenma hesitated and grabbed it and went to the room to try it on.

After 5 minutes Kenma yelled" S-shoyo I can't wear this! It's too revealing!". Hinata laughed "just come out no ones here!". Kenma walked out with the lingerie barley covering his cock. He felt his pants tighten and tried to cover it with his hand. Hinata's face started to heat up. Hinata got up and walked up to Kenma and grabs him by his ass and kisses him. Hinata's tongue asked for entrance but Kenma denied,he then slapped Kenmas ass which cause his to moan and took this chance and enters his mouth fighting for dominance. Hinata pauses and asks," Can I fuck you, Kenma?" pins Kenma to the wall. Kenma nodded giving him full consent. They continued till they had to stop and gasp for air. Hinata went down and started sucking on Kenma neck trying to find his sweet spot. "N-ngh..shoyo what is..this about?" Kenma said in between soft moan when he suddenly moan loud. Hinata smirked and began sucking on the spot that make Kenma moan. "S-shoyo..! Pl-please..!" Kenma managed to get out in between moans. He then start to do down his body leaving small kisses.

Once he reached his cock he pulled the lingerie to the side and started to lick in the sides of his cock. "fuck.." He sighed. Hinata started to kitty lick the top till he put the whole this in his mouth. "M-mhh.." Kenma softly moaned. He started to bob his head up and down. Hinata started deepthroating him till Kenma said" I-im close..! " He stopped and gained a whine from Kenma. "Why did you stop?.." He mumbled. Hinata didn't say anything and turned him around, he put his fingers infront of his and said "suck" He obeyed and started to suck. Once Hinata thought they were wet enough he took them out and put one finger in Kenma. "A-ahh!" He moaned.  
Hinata added one more finger and started to scissor him. "S-shoyo just put i-it in me.." Kenma whimpered. "Impatient much?.." he said. After 2 minutes he thought he was stretched out enough so he rammed his cock inside him. "A-AH!!" he screamed from pain and pleasure, Hinata waited a bit so he can get used to his length. After a while Kenma looked at Hinata and nodded giving him permission to continue. He took it out and rammed it back in again. "A-ahh..! F-faster..pleasee...!" He begged. Hinata listened and speed up while bitting on Kenmas neck leaving marks. " A-ahh! F-fuckk!!! "Kenma moaned, Hinata let out occasional grunts and curse words. "Fuck it feels like your sucking me in" Hinata said in between small moans. "You like it don't you fucking slut" those words went shivers down Kenmas back as he moaned loudly in reply. "I-i I'm gonna cum.." He said. " c-cUm in mE..plEasee. " Kenma tried to get out while moaning   
Hinata's thrusts started to get sloppy. "C-cumming..!" He moaned as he cummed deep inside his asshole. "A-AHH!!" Kenma moaned out as he came aswell on his stomach some teaching his face. They both panted, gasping for air as he pulled out. " I love you so much Kenma.. " he said but soon then he was already asleep as he cuddled till he drifted off to sleep as well


	3. Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff because I'm in pain

"Bokuto san." A tall dark haired male called out, a slightly taller male turned to see his best friend and boyfriend. "Akaashi!" Bokuto hugged him tightly and pushed him back still holding his shoulders. " I have a great idea, baby owl!" Bokuto calls Akaashi his nickname he gave him back in high school. "What is it?" Akaashi asked slightly curious. Bokuto smiled hard, " I think we should start playing volleyball again!" He said with a lot of enthusiasm. Akaashi's eyes wided, they haven't play since Bokuto broke his leg. Akaashi smiled a bit and giggled. "Akaashi? Why are you laughing..did I something?" Bokuto asked. "It's nothing I'm just happy you want to play again." He looked up at his lovers eyes...so bright like always... He thought to himself. Bokuto smiled again," its a date!"

"Wow! It's the same as it was 4 years ago!" Bokuto yelled as the gym echoed slightly. Akaashi walked in behind him taking a deep breath. "Yeah it really is" he said softly, Bokuto looked back at him and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Come on, set to me please" he asked too impatient to stretch, "Bokuto San you need to stretch or you'll get hurt." Akaashi said worried he would get hurt again. "I'll be fine" he said with a whiny tone, "Now can you set to me please" he looked to his baby owl with puppy dog eyes. He let out a small sigh and grabbed a ball and started to set to him.

2 hours later

"Man I'm tired." Bokuto said as he laid on his boyfriends shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Akaashi blushed and offered to take buy an uber to go home, "no I'll pay, I'm you boyfriend after all." He said as he went looking for his phone to get one. They both sat down waited for an uber...3 minutes away huh, Akaashi looks so pretty. Im the luckiest man in the world ...Bokuto thought to himself admiring his boyfriends beauty. 

Back at home 

"BABY OWL CAN YOU COME TO THE ROOM PLEASE!" Bokuto yelled from across their apartment. Akaashi started walking to their room...what a big baby... "Yes Bokuto sa-" He sentence was cut off by bokuto pulling him into and loving kiss. His eyes slowly closed falling into the kiss. Bokuto pulled away but kept their foreheads touching.."I love you so much baby owl.." Bokuto said softy trying not to disturb to moment. "I love you too bokuto San" as he started to hug him. They both laid down and started to cuddle." I couldn't be more lucky...I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you did you know that?" Bokuto whispered in his boyfriend's ear. He made him giggle as he kissed him softly, "I love you...don't leave me please" Akaashi said. Bokuto smiled slightly, "I'll never leave you but promise not to leave me, ok?" Akaashi nodded his head and started to drift off to sleep.


	4. Kiyoko x Yachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fluff lol and Yachi is a second year for this chapter
> 
> Sorry for any typos again lol

"What's up sunflower?" Kiyoko asked as she walked into the gym,"O-oh nothi-" Yachi was saying before being cut off by Tanaka and Nishinoya being Tanaka and Nishinoya. "KIYOKO- SAN!" They both yelled and started to make simp noises. Kiyoko ignore them walking up to Yachi to greet her properly. "Sorry about them, how are you?" Kiyoko said, he voice was softer that usual and she talked with lots of care and patience. Yachi hesitate still admiring her beauty, "I'm alright!" She said with a large smile on her face that made Kiyoko's heart melt every time. 

"A-are you sure this is a good idea?.." Yachi whispered. Kiyoko didn't respond, she just smiled and signaled her to grab her hand and everything would be ok. A blind man can tell they are completely in love with each other but they are far to scared to confess. Yachi grabbed her and when Kiyoko pulled her to a garden of the most beautiful flowers she's ever seen. The ones that stood out to her the most were the tall, bright, beautiful sunflowers. Yachi's eyes lit up as her attention ran straight towards blue tulips. She always loved them because of the beautiful shape and shades they had. Yachi grabbed a blue one and said, "I like these the most!" Kiyoko smiled and questioned her, "because they remind me of your eyes!" She said without thinking of what she said , as soon as those words came out her face turned a bright pink and looked down immediately.

Kiyoko couldn't hate what she heard, the words played over and over in her head for a little. She looked up and said, "I made you quite flustered there, did I?" She said keeping her eyes close so she couldn't see the love she feels for her. Yachi stayed quiet still looking down. Kiyoko walked up to her and gave her a hug with comfort and love. Yachi opened her mouth like she was going to say something but nothing came out. "I like you too Yachi." Kiyoko said like she knew what she was going to say. Yachi looked up immediately face red and eyes wide in disbelief. "I-I..I...  
really?!" Yachi managed to get out. Kiyoko nodded which leaded to Yachi jumping on her and hugging her, never wanted to let go of the one she truly loved. Tears streamed down her face when Kiyoko put her hands on Yachi's face. She stared for a second, looking into her eyes and then gave her a small peck on the lips. It was quick. Too quick for her. 

They layed down on the ground while flowers surrounded then but hand still locked. It felt like a dream, or something you'd see in movies. But it was real, the realist thing ever. So much was going through both of their minds but they both knew as long as they has each other everything was going to be ok no matter how bad it got. "I love you so much, Sunflower" Kiyoko said and made Yachi fall for her even harder.


	5. Tsukiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a teeny bit more intense, and its in public

At the library

"Tsukki! Where are you!" Tadashi was calling out for his friend, that he lost in a very large library. He was growing worried and possibilities flew in his head..what if he was killed? Kidnapped? Maybe he left?!....He looked around the corner to see Tsukishima jerking off to a familiar photo. His face turned red and let out an godly scream. "OH GOD TSUKKI YOUR THING IS OUT! YOU'RE TOUCHING IT!" Yamaguchi yelled. Tsukishima looked up immediately, "Jeez can you be any louder?" He said "Come here" Tsukishima pulled his hand and pushed him to the floor. "T-Tsukki...what are you doing?" He questioned. "I love you, Tadashi." He said before kissing him. 

Tsukishima's hand crawled up his shirt, playing with his nipples and kissing his neck. "T-tsukki..! We're in public.." He whispered while looking at him desperately. "then don't be so loud" Tsukishima said after leaving a large and dark hickey on his neck. "Your cock is hard." Tsukishima said rubbing him through his pants. Yamaguchi didn't respond to his lewd words and just replied with a quiet moan. Tsukishima pulled down his pants and underwear and let his hard 8 inch cock fly free. Tsukishima was slightly surprised to see someone as timid as Yamaguchi to have such a thick and long cock. He hesitated to put it in his mouth, till he licked the tip around and then put the half of it inside his mouth. He looked up to see Yamaguchi's hand covering his mouth and his eyebrows singling he was feeling good. He tried to deepthroat it when he realized someone was near. "Hello? Is someone there." Some random guy asked, Tsukishima decided to take it all in. Quiet muffled moan were heard, "T-Tsukki I'm gonna cum.." Yamaguchi whimpered quietly, Tsukishima didn't listen and kept going until he felt Yamaguchi's cock twitch. He stopped and carried Yamaguchi to where his tip was close to his entrance. As more got closer he pushed him onto his cock. "M-mphh!" Yamaguchi let out as he clawed on Tsukishima's on so hard it would leave a mark. 

"D-don't thrust so hard..T-Tsukki.." He moaned   
Tsukishima heard someone close so he sat him down on his lap. "Hey Yams!!" Terushima greeted Yamaguchi and ignored Tsukishima. It pissed Tsukishima off so he pretend to fixed himself but hit Yamaguchi prostate. " Hi T-Terushima~... " he huffed in between words. "W-what are you doing here?.." His words seem dragged out and it confused Terushima. Tsukishima was losing his cool and just wanted to rail him. "Can you leave?" Tsukishima said in his normal but cold voice, it sent shivers down Yamaguchi back. "What's your problem dude? I just came to see Yams." He said pissed about how Tsukishima was talking to him and how Yamaguchi was sitting on his lap. Tsukishima ending up not caring at all so he got a up and continued to fuck Yamaguchi.

Terushima's eyes wided and he immediately left, not saying a word. "T-Tsukki..! That's..*huff* em-embarrassing.." Yamaguchi moaned out. Tsukishima slapped his ass, "But you liked it didn't you? You like being fucked like this in front of everybody. What you want me to take a photo and send to everyone so they know how much of a slut you are?" He said. "I-it's not like that.." Yamaguchi said before cumming, right after Tsukishima bent closer to his ear and asked, "Can I cum inside?" Yamaguchi moaned out a yes. Tsukishima sprayed his cum inside of him, so deep it would never leak out.


End file.
